Accidental Genderbend
by adventuretimeATT
Summary: Levy finds a new spell to try out on the girls. The girls (Levy, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza) decide to have sleep-over to use the spell. What will go wrong? Who will be affected? Why aren't you already reading this story? NaLu GaLe Gruvia Jerza RoWen. Rated T just in case. XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Fairy Tail. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, and I hope it pleases you. I got this idea from "The Gender Reverse Spell" by ScarletOcean28. Please check her out! She is awesome XD**

_Lucy's POV_

I awoke to the sound of birds in my window. The sun was shining brightly with only a few clouds in the sky. Suddenly, a hand hits my face.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my bed! AGAIN!" I screamed to the spiky pink haired boy sleeping next to me.

"Shhhhh….. I'm sleeping." He said quietly, drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah Lucy we're sleeping…" Said the blue cat sleeping on Natsu's chest.

I sighed, annoyed by the two. Getting up to get dressed, I hear Natsu talking in his sleep. I get closer to hear him.

"No….. Lucy don't…..evil….." He then gave a loud snore. I smile, knowing he's looking out for me even in his dreams. Then, he suddenly pumped his fist into the air, hitting me in the jaw.

"Ow! Hey watch it Natsu!" I said annoyed. All I got in response was a "Gotcha! heheh"

"Oh forget it. I'm going to the guild" I said, heading towards the bathroom to get changed.

_**At The Guild~**_

I walk into the guild, greeted by Mirajane, who was in the middle of handing a drink to Master Makorav. "Good morning, Lucy!" She said with her trademark smile.

"Morning, Mira" I said, sitting at the bar. I asked for my usual, "Can I get an ice tea, please?"

"Of course!" Mira said. I thanked her, and she walked away for a second, and came back the next with ice tea in hands.

After handing me the ice tea, she walked off to help other people with there orders.

I then see Wendy and Carla walking over "Oh, hey Wendy, Carla," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just thought we'd come over to chat." Wendy said smiling.

"Oh that's cool. I heard you and Romeo went on a small mission yesterday. How did it go?"

"It was nice. We solved the mystery of the stolen chickens." I giggled slightly at the last part.

"Sounds like some job." I said.

"Sounds great!" I suddenly hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see Erza and Levy talking.

"What's great?" I ask them.

"Levy had the great idea to have a sleep-over." Erza said

"I found this spell I wanted to try out. It's supposed to make you feel beautiful on the inside and out." Levy said with a smile, "I figured us girls could try it tomorrow night, at our sleep-over!"

"That sounds wonderful! Who's going to come?" Wendy asked.

"Well I was thinking, you three, Erza, me, and Juvia."

"Cool, I'm in!" I said. "Me and Carla too! If that's okay with you Carla." Wendy said, looking towards Carla.

"It does sound fun doesn't it. I'll join in." Carla said smiling.

"Juvia would like to join as well!"

Everyone looked to where the noise came from, which was a wooden bar stool. "What….?" Levy said, confused as much as the rest of us. Then, the stool next to me suddenly transformed into Juvia.

"Juvia, where did you come from?!" Erza asked, surprised like the rest of us.

"I used a spell to become a bar stool to wait for my beloved Gray to sit on me." Juvia said, as if it were obvious.

"Ummm… Okay" I said, slightly weirded out by the action. Juvia then gave me a death glare.

"You're just jealous because Juvia thought of it first. Anyway," She said looking back to Levy and Erza. "Juvia would love to go to your sleep-over!"

"Great! Then It's settled. Sleep-over is on!" Levy shouted enthusiastic.

"Hey!" I said, suddenly with an idea in my mind. "Want to have it my place?" I asked.

"Lu-chan, you don't have to do that." Levy said

"No it's completely fine!" I said, "I figured it would be one less thing you have to worry about."

"Thanks so much Lucy." Levy said, giving me a hug.

After the embrace, I figured I should go home and get things for tomorrow night. "Well, see you all tomorrow night at 7:00 pm!" I said, walking out of the guild.

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you have all enjoyed so far. XD **

_Please leave any suggestions in a review, or in PM_


	2. Let's Mess With Them!

**A/N I do not own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading! Enjoy XD**

_Natsu POV_

Me and Happy were walking out of Lucy's apartment towards the guild.

"Hey guys!" Mira greeted us on our way in. Someone called for a drink. "Sorry guys, busy day. Got to go!" She said with a smile, then walk towards the customer.

"Bye Mira!" I then walked to meet Gray and Romeo, who were chatting about something. "What's up guys?"

Romeo was the first to talk. "Did you hear Wendy, Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia are having a-" He shivered "Sleep-over." He said in horror.

"They're probably going to talk about the boys the love." Happy said laughing a bit afterwards.

"No way. Erza is with them, remember? She doesn't talk about that stuff…. Does she?" Gray said pondering to himself.

I then got a great idea. "We should totally mess with them!" I said evilly.

"What do you mean, 'mess with them'?" Romeo asked, a little freaked out.

"We should spy on them and stuff!" I said laughing.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, on board with my plan.

"I don't know Natsu. They would tear us apart if they caught us." Gray said

"It'll be fine. Besides, haven't you ever wondered what the girls talked about when they're alone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No not really." Gray said. "Yeah, not really." Romeo said slightly blushing.

"Come on guys! It'll be awesome! We could get Gajeel, and it would be super easy! We don't even have to be close to them. With me and Gajeel's super hearing, we can hear what they're saying from far away. What do you think?"

After about 3 seconds of nothing, Gray finally spoke. "*Sigh*, Okay Natsu, I'm in."

"Well if you're both going, I'll go to." Romeo said smiling.

"Perfect, now all we need is Gajeel!"

"What are you punks talking about?" Gajeel asked, coming out of no where.

"Want to come help us spy on Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Erza?" I asked.

After a small moment of silence, he finally agreed. "Sure. I'm in."

"That sure was hell of a lot easier then convincing Gray and Romeo." I thought to aloud. " Anyways, so here's the plan!" I whispered them the plan, with them all nodding their heads in understanding. Once I was done, we all left to get ready for tonight at 7:00pm.

**A/N This took place the day after the girls decided to have their sleep-over. Hope you all enjoyed! Also, sorry this chapter wasn't exciting. The next chapter is going to be pretty awesome. XD**


	3. What is Happening?

****A/N Welcome back! I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!****

_Lucy's POV_

It was 6:00pm, and I was cleaning my home for the sleep-over. I'm so excited! It is going to be so much fun! Us girls never seem to be able to just hang out together.

After about 45 minutes of cleaning, I hear a knock at the door. I untie the bandana I have on my head and open the door. In the doorway was Erza with an over stuffed suitcase.

"Hey Erza. Your the first person here, and early."

"Sorry Lucy, I was just so excited I couldn't wait. Is it okay that I'm early?" She asked

"No it's fine. I was just done cleaning anyway." I took her heavy bag from her and dragged it to a corner for everyone's stuff. "I got strawberry cake in the kitchen if you'd like a slice." I said out of breath from carrying her bag.

"Thanks, I'd love one." Erza said smiling. I then went to get her a slice of her favorite cake. When I return, I see Levy with a white backpack on her shoulders and a old looking book in her hands.

"Oh hey Levy." I said, handing Erza her cake, which she thanked me for in return.

"I'm so sorry Lu, but I couldn't wait. It's okay that I'm early, right?" Levy said with worry on her face.

"No problem Levy. I probably would have done the same thing if the sleep-over was at someone elses house." I assured her. I took her backpack and put it next to Erza's suitcase in the same corner. "Want some cake?"

"Oh, yes please!" Levy said sitting on the couch next to Erza with a satisfied look on her face, and empty plate in hands.

"Be right back." Once I got the cake and was back in the living room, I see Wendy and Carla with small red bags in hands.

"Hello girls." Carla said "Is there a place me and Wendy can put our bags?"

"Oh, in the corner next to Erza's and Levy's bag is fine. Cake?" I ask.

"Yes please!" Wendy said putting her bag down.

"No thanks." Carla said "I had a large dinner."

"Okay then." I said laughing, and finally handed Levy her piece of cake, and headed back to the kitchen for another.

For the third time now, I came back to the living room to see a new guest. I handed Wendy her cake and took Juvia's blue and white bag.

"Juvia is on time, correct?" Juvia asked.

"Actually yes. It's 7:00pm exactly." Levy said, putting her empty plate on the coffee table.

"Good." Juvia said smiling.

"Want some cake Juvia?" I asked.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She said.

"Okay. Well since everyone is done with their cake, want to use the spell Levy found?" I asked looking at everyone for their answer. Everyone seemed to agree, and everyone looked excited.

"Sure" Levy said standing and opening her book. "Let's see here." She said to herself, flipping the pages looking for the correct page. "Aha!" She said. "I found it."

"Alright let's do this!" I said.

**_**Meanwhile~**_**

_Natsu's POV_

It was 7:00pm and everyone was at the place we decided on. We were in the empty building across from Lucy's apartment.

"Okay guys! Ready to spy on these girls?" I asked the group before me. Everyone gave a small shrug and "Sure" or "I guess so".

"Come one you guys! This is gonna be fun!"

"Whatever let's just do this." Gajeel said, then started to concentrate to hear what was going on in Lucy's apartment. "Just sounds like they're talking about cake." He said.

"What? No way! Let me try and hear." I said. Using all my concentration to hear them, I hear Lucy start to talk. "_Want to use the spell Levy found?" _Then, Levy said, "_Sure… Let me see…. Aha! I found it!"_

"They're about to use some spell!" I tell the group.

"What spell?" Gray asked

"Don't know. It's a spell Levy found, but other than that, they didn't say." I said, going back to listening. This time, I don't hear anything. "They stopped talking. I don't hear anything." I tell them.

"Step aside Flame Brain. " Gajeel says, then goes to try and listen. I just try to ignore the insult. "Hmm. I don't hear anything either."

Suddenly, I get dizzy "Whoa. I don't feel good." I then hear Happy fall to the floor saying "My head hurts." I then pass out. The last thing I hear is Romeo yell my name.

**_Meanwhile and slightly before ~_**

_Lucy's POV_

"Alright let's do this!" I said

Levy then started chanting words of a different and ancient language. She said the same two sentences three times. We were all sitting there in amazement as everyone in the room started to glow a rainbow of colors.

When Levy stopped chanting, everyone looked around. "Does anyone feel different?" Levy asked to see if the spell worked.

"No…" I said, confused. Wendy, Erza, Juvia, and Carla agreed.

"Me too. Hmm…" Levy said, then started to think to herself.

"Weird." I said before I suddenly felt very dizzy. I see Wendy put a hand to her head before passing out on to the floor.

"Wendy!" We all yelled. Then I see Levy pass out. I was then the next to pass out. The last thing I hear is Carla. "What is happening?!" she yelled terrified.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I bet most of you know what's going to happen next ;) Hope you enjoyed! XD**


	4. What? Who did this? How?

**A/N Welcome back! I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy! Remember to check out ScarletOcean28. She also does Fairy Tail, and is really good too. Please check her out.**

_Natsu's POV_

I awoke to the poking of a small black haired girl.

"Huh?" I said, and noticed my voice was a little different.

"Are you okay Natsu?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"It's me. Romeo."

"Yeah right. You're obviously not Romeo." I said standing up, and crossing my arms.

"I swear Natsu I am. You got changed too!" The girl said, looking very honest.

"What do you mean cha- Whoa!" I said, as I realized 'she' was right.

Instead of my usual boy body, it was replaced with a curvaceous body. I noticed my clothes have changed slightly too. Under my vest was rapping to cover my *cough* *cough* upperbody. Other than that, my clothes looked the same

Now, that I look at 'her', I see the girl does look exactly like Romeo, just girlier. She wore a red dress with white sleeves and a orange scarf and green flats. Her black hair was in two pigtails.

"I see what you mean. What about the others?" I asked her.

"The others passed out after you did. They're still asleep." She pointed behind me.

I look to see two girls and a cat passed out. "Well I guess we better wake them up." I said walking towards the three.

I start to poke Happy. He didn't look that different. His usual green cloth was now on his head like a bandana. Suddenly, he started to stir. He batted my hand away sleepily. "Wake up, Happy. We got a big problem." I said, now poking faster.

"Can't this wait til tomorrow?" He said in a high pitched voice. Well, at least higher than usual.

"Nope! Come on, don't make me throw you like yesterday." I said, now shaking him.

"Okay, I'm up." Happy started to rub his eyes. "Now what's the big de-" He stopped when he saw me and Romeo. "Who are you guys?" He then started to fly up and put his paws around his mouth to yell. "Natsu! Hel-" I cover his mouth.

"Shh! It's me, Natsu! We all got turned into girls!" Happy stopped and floated back down to process this.

"You know," Happy floated around me and Romeo. "You both look kinda cute as girls."

I swat my hand at him like he's an annoying fly. "That's really weird to notice man." I say with a faint red on my face. Which felt weird, because I almost never blush to anything like that. 'It's gonna be a long day.' I thought to myself.

Happy giggled and floated away. "Whatever Natsumi!"

"Just shut up help me wake Gray." I said annoyed by the talking cat.

I walk over to Gray who, thankfully, wasn't naked. Instead, 'she' had green pants, with black boots. She wore a purple tank top that stopped at her mid stomach. The straps were a grey. Around her neck was the necklace 'she' always wore.

I started to poke 'her' with both hands. "Time to get up!" I said. She turned over with an annoyed look on her face, but eyes still closed. She slapped one of my hands, and her face relaxed. I just kept poking though. She suddenly sat up and slapped me across the face, which actually really hurt.

"Hey!" I yell in annoyance, but she is already back asleep. I must go to my last resort. I grab her by the shoulders and start to shake her back and fort. "Come on, Gray! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Gray's eyes fluttered open, and when she noticed what was happening, they were full of anger. She punched me in the face after that.

"What's your deal man!" Gray yelled at me. I'm on the floor from her punch. "Listen Gray, we were all turned into girls. It's me Natsu."

After I say that, she looks down, then jumps up in surprise. "Gah! What happened to us?"

"We have no idea. After we wake Gajeel up, I was thinking we go to the guild to get help."

"Sounds like a plan." Romeo said with a pump of her fist.

I get up from the ground and crack my back. "Guess it's time for Gajeel. *Sigh*"

I go over to a short, messy black haired girl, with piercings all throughout her body. She wore the same black sleeveless shirt with grey trimming and black scarf. Her pants were white and she wore black boots.

I give 'her' a slight nudge with my foot. After that doesn't work, I crouch down and start with the old tactic of poking. "Gajeel! Get up!" I start using both hands "Come on! Gajeel! Get up! GET UP!" I yell getting tired of poking.

When she starts to wake up, I flinch scared of getting punched in the face again. Gajeel opens her eyes and sits up rubbing her head. "What happened?" when she looked over to the rest of us, she stands up ready to attack. "Who are you guys?"

"Wait! It's us! Natsu, Romeo, Happy, and Gray! We got turned into girls and so did you." I explain to her.

She looked down much like Gray did, and also much like Gray, she jumped up surprised. "Gah! What?! Who did this?! How?!"

"We're gonna go to the guild to find out."


	5. We all got changed into boys!

**A/N I do not own Fairy Tail. Welcome, and happy reading! XD**

_Lucy's POV_

My eyes open to the sound of a boyish scream. When I sit up, I see a young blue haired boy, about Romeo's age, in shock. The boy wore a blue and yellow striped shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. His shoes were yellow and blue with wings on to help the boy, I stand up.

"Hey is something wrong? How did you get here?" I ask him. This only made the boy look at me with even more shock on his face. I assumed it was because he doesn't know me and he was scared.

"Who are you? Where is Lucy, and Carla, and my other friends?" He asks very scared now.

"What? I am Lucy, and I never met you before in my life, so I don't think we are friends." I tell him, while I'm very confused.

"Lucy?" The boy asked, taking a closer look at my face.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"It's me, Wendy Marvell. I think our bodies got changed." The boy says looking around to the sleeping guest on the floor.

I suddenly remember what happened last night. Wendy passed out. Then Levy. Then I passed out. I look behind me to see three boys and a white cat on the floor. I jump up surprised. "Who are those people?!" I yell.

"I think its Ezra, Levy, Juvia, and Carla." Wendy said.

Suddenly remembering what he said a second ago about our bodies changing, I look at myself in the mirror to see what he meant.

In the tall mirror, was a blonde haired boy who was slightly taller than my real self. He was wearing almost the same clothes I was wearing last night, but they had more a boyish look. Instead of the skirt I usually wore, he was wearing grey pants and black boots that reached the bottom of his knee. He also had a blue head band around his head.

Realizing it was me, I jumped up and screamed. "My beautiful body!" I say touching my chest. "It's gone!" I then sit down with tears running down my face comically. I then hear a deep voice behind me.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

I turned around to see an armored red headed boy rubbing his head. He, seeing me and Wendy, got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you? Why are you in this home?" The boy said pointing a sword at my neck. I put my hands up.

"It's us! Lucy and Wendy!" I say, pointing to myself and Wendy.

"I don't believe it for a second. You may both wear similar clothes to the people you say you are, but that doesn't mean you're them!" The boy said not taking an eye off of the two of us.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself?" I say pointing to the tall mirror I was just looking at.

After staring me in the eyes for a second, he drew back his sword to look at the mirror. As soon as he looked in the mirror to see a armored, red haired boy, he gave a deep voiced scream.

"What happened to me?! It was you! Wasn't it?!" The boy said raising his sword once again to my neck.

"No Erza! We have no idea how this happened, but it wasn't us! We got turned into boys too! See?" Wendy said pointing to herself and I.

Erza then paused to look back and forth between me and Wendy. After the moment, she put her sword away.

"Could the spell Levy used on us did this?" Erza said, looking at the book in the hands of the unconscious blue haired boy on the floor.

"It could be possible. We all passed out right after she cast the spell." I said, thinking it over.

"Let's wake the others and go to the guild to get this fixed." Wendy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Erza said

"I don't want to go out in public like this!" I said, again crying comically.

"Sorry, Lucy, but that's our only option right now." Erza said frowning.

"Okay, let's just get this over with."

Erza then goes over to the boys on the floor. He then grabs Juvia (or at least the boy that looked most like Juvia) by the shoulders, and starts to shake 'him'. Juvia's eyes flutter open, looking frightened.

"What?! What's happening?!" Juvia says, looking around the room for the danger.

"It's okay, Juvia! You should just know, we are all boys now. . . . Also this is Wendy." Wendy says, trying to calm down Juvia from his, shaking , awakening. (A/N Ha! Like what I did there?)

After a moment of processing, Juvia looks behind Wendy to look at the mirror.

'His' wavy blue hair was now shorter reaching his chin. He wore a black shirt under his dark blue winter coat. The collar of the coat had white fur, along with the arm cuffs. He had a brown belt over the coat and wore dark blue jeans. His black boots he was wearing, went up to just below the knees.

She then starts to cry comically. "How is Gray-sama going to love me when I'm a boy?!"

We all sweatdrop "It's okay Juvia, I'm sure we will get this fixed soon." I assured him. "We just got to wake up Levy and Carla, then go to the guild."

Deciding to do the same thing he did to Juvia, Erza grabbed Levy by the shoulders. Sure it was a crazy tactic, but hey, it got the job done. Erza barely had to touch 'him' before he shot up from his sleeping.

"Gah!" He said as he bumped heads with Erza. Erza didn't seemed to be fazed by the incident, but Levy on the other hand had his hand on his head and eyes closed in pain.

"What are you- " Was all he said before he opened his eyes to see four strange boys and a sleeping cat surrounding him.

"Who are you guys? What have you done to my friends?" Levy said standing and backing away from us.

Trying to speed this up, I quickly stated "We are all boys. We don't know how. We're going to go to the guild and fix it after waking up Carla." After seeing Levy understood, I walked over to the cat and started to nudge her with my hands.

I saw there were some differences with the cat than usual. Normally, she wears a white and lite pink dress. Now, however, she wore white pants with pink trimming. She finally started to open her eyes.

She sat up with her hand on her head. "What hap-" She suddenly stopped herself hearing her voice was deeper, putting a hand to 'his' mouth. "What's wrong with my voice?!" He said covering his mouth again after speaking.

"Please calm down Carla. It's me Lucy." I stopped giving him a moment to take it in. It is a big change to wake up your gender reversed and not knowing exactly how it happened. "We all got changed into boys. We don't know how this happened. We're going to the guild to fix it. Come on." I said then walking towards the door, everyone else following.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I'll keep updating if you keep reading! Deal? Okay, great! XD**


	6. His Beautiful Brown Eyes

**A/N Welcome back! I don't own Fairy Tail so stop asking! XD JK Enjoy!**

_Natsu's POV_

Me, Gray, Happy, Romeo and Gajeel, are all walking to the guild to sort out our girl troubles. On the way there, we notice a group of guys that looked familiar.

Both of our groups stop and look at each other. When the tall blonde haired one looked at me, I got a weird feeling in my stomach and chest. I could feel the red on my cheeks, so I quickly looked away from his beautiful brown eyes. *cough!* *cough!* Anyways, my group and I, continued on our way to the guild that was only a few feet away from us.

Little did we know that both of our groups were heading in the same direction. Me and the blonde haired boy both entered into the guild.

"We all got gender swapped!" We yelled in usion.

"Hey!" We yell at each other at the same time.

"Stop that!" We yelled again.

Suddenly, the blonde haired boy ceased his angry face, and cocked his head slightly to the left, looking at me closely. This caused me to blush once more. 'Curse these girly feelings!' I thought to myself. I turn my head away saying, "What's the big idea?"

"Natsu?" The boy asked.

I then turned back to look up at him. "Lucy?"

_Lucy's POV_

It all made sense to me. The pink hair, the clothes, this girl was either his _very _close relative, or a girl Natsu.

"You got gender swapped too?" I asked 'her'.

"Yeah! Me, Romeo, Gajeel, Gray, and Happy woke up as girls."

"Jellal?!" We heard Erza yell.

Me and Natsu turn to the door of the guild to see a blue haired woman with a birthmark on her right eye. She wore the exact same clothes as Jellal always wore. She had a look of panic on her face.

"Erza?! This happened to you too?!" She said. It was funny because usually Jellal is calm and collected in almost any situation.

Suddenly Master yelled from his spot on the bar top. "What's all this noise?!" He got up and started to walk towards us. "Do you have any idea what tim-" He stopped when he saw us. Then he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! You look lovely today miss Natsumi! HAHAHA!" He said between laughs.

"Hey! Shut it Gramps!" Natsu said quickly raising a flamed fist.

Calming down, Master began to speak. "Ahhh. So let me try and understand this. You all got your gender reversed? You too Jellal?" He said looking Jellal up and down.

"Yes! We don't know how it happened." Jellal said.

Erza chimed in "I have a suspicion that Levy might have said the spell she used last night incorrectly. On accident of course." She didn't want to blame it on Levy, but just wanted to explain.

"I see…" Master said, thinking for a moment. He then went back to laughing. "But seriously! That's hilarious! I mean, just look at yourselves! HAHAHA!"

"Master, please." Mirajane called from the bar.

She came and joined the group. "This is very serious. What if they get stuck like this?"

"Juvia didn't even think about that!" Juvia said, panicking.

"Wait a minute, Juvia?" The taller dark haired girl asked.

"...Gray?..." Juvia asked back.

_Gray's POV_

I didn't think about it when I saw the wavy blue haired boy. The boy did look a lot like Juvia. For some reason, when I saw 'him', I looked away blushing, so I didn't get a great look at him.

'Man, so far, being a girl stinks.' I thought to myself. 'My back aches from my how heavy my chest is, and guys give me weird looks on the street. Now, I'm blushing at cute guys, I hope this is over soon…. Wait a minute? Did I think 'cute guys'? No Gray! You are a dude, you don't think guys are cute.' I mentally slapped myself.

_Natsu's POV_

I ignored Gray and apparently Juvia and kept trying to figure this out. 'I couldn't get stuck as a girl' I thought to myself. 'I just can't.'

"Does anyone have any ideas?" I asked the group around me.

"Well, first we should take a look at the book Levy used to cast the spell." Erza said looking to Levy for the book. "May we?"

Levy nodded and opened the book to a certain page, and put it on the table near her. The group surrounded the table to take a look at it.

The boom looked really old. Like one touch and it would crumble to ashes.

"Oh no!" Levy said, taking a closer look at the book. She then dusted the book off to reveal more ancient language. "The spell I read wasn't a relaxation spell, but a gender change spell." She explained with panic on her face.

**A/N Cliff hanger! Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short. Hope you enjoyed anyways. Peace out rainbow trout! XD**

Please check out ScarletOcean28. She also does Fairy Tail!


	7. I Could Take My Shirt Off?

Please check out ScarletOcean28. She also does Fairy Tail!

_Lucy's POV_

I could see everyone around me had a surprised expression, as did I.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in usion.

Levy continued flipping the pages of the old book. "I can't find a reverse spell to change us back!"

Natsu slammed her hands on the table. "There has to be a way! I can- I mean, _we_ can't stay like this forever!"

"Yeah, Shrimp! I can't be fighting guys as a chick!" I assume Gajeel said.

Levy straightened himself, smirking and walked towards the sound of the girl that just commented on the situation. Once he reached his target, he started to pat the short girl's head "Looks like I'm not the 'shrimp' anymore, eh Gajeel?"

Gajeel had her arms crossed and a dark expression on her face. "Whatever…. Giant." She said, smirking back.

Levy just sighed and went back to searching for a reverse spell. "Anyways, this may take a while guys. I got to find a reverse spell to a spell that is super old. It's almost impossible." He kept flipping the pages of the book, then went to a bookshelf and dragged out a few books. Then he skimmed through those books too.

"Well, gang" Erza said putting his hands on his hips. "looks like we're stuck like this while Levy looks for a reverse to this spell."

Everyone, including me, groaned in disappointment. "This stinks!" I said sitting at a nearby booth with my head on the table."

Mira then walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Lucy. We'll figure this out together. In the mean time, you could do things that only guy can do if you wanted to."

I raised my head in curiousity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, has there been anything you wanted to do, but couldn't because it was unacceptable for a girl to do?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I guess there is some things I wanted to do." I look to Mira who was smiling. "Thanks Mira. Only you could make a situation like this okay."

"No problem, Lucy. Well, I have to get back to serving customers now." She then waved as she started to leave. "See you later!"

"Bye Mira." I then sat there thinking about what I wanted to do today. 'I guess I could… take my shirt off? Nah...' I continued thinking at the table alone.

_Natsu's POV_

'This day sucks so far!' I thought to myself. Then, I saw Lucy sitting at a booth all by himself. He looked kind of sad, but that could just be his thinking face. I decided to walk over and see what's up.

"Hey, Lucy." I say hands behind my head. "What's up? Besides being a dude now." I ask, sitting across from him.

"Just thinking" He said, head still on the table.

"About what?"

"Well, Mira made a good point about how now's our chance to do what we couldn't do before we got gender changed."

I thought for a moment. "Like what?"

"Well, I guess I could take my shirt off now with no worries." He said with a shrug.

This made me think for a moment. "What could I do?"

"You could try and get free stuff using your feminine charm." He said "At least... that's what I did."

"Hmm…" I said with a thinking face. "Okay. Let's go."

"What? Where?" He said sitting up straight.

"Yeah. Let's go to some store and get free stuff. You can teach me how to do it." I said

After a moment of silence he finally answered. "You know what? Yeah. Let's do this!" He then turned his head towards my face. "This can be fun. You can teach me to do guy stuff." He said with a look of excitement.

I then high fived him. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I grabbed him by the wrist and led him out the front doors.

_Lucy's POV_

I blushed slightly at the touch of her hands on my wrist. I don't think he saw me though. I was lead out the front door to god knows where with a destructive crazy pink haired girl. Nothing can go wrong… right?

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Peace out rainbow trout! XD**


	8. Here's The Plan

**A/N Welcome back friends! Hope you enjoy this. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

_Lucy's POV_

Nastu finally stopped dragging me by the wrist and we stood in the front of a magic shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her

"I figured this could be a good place to start. Why not?" She said with hands behind her head.

"Okay. Do you even know how to start?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't move a muscle for about five seconds. Then, she said "No." putting her arms to her side, head down.

"Well, let's start with the basics. First, you need to show more cleavage." I said raising a finger.

She used her arms to cover her chest. "What?! Gross! No way!"

I could see her face was flustered. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I could never imagine Natsu flustered.

Natsu's face turned a little more red. "What's so funny?" she said with her arms crossed.

"I never imagined you to be flustered." I said not laughing any more, but still smiling.

"Whatever… But why more of…" She pointed to her chest "..this…?" she asked slightly frowning.

"Guys just like that sort of thing." I told her shrugging.

Natsu gave a large sigh. "Isn't there any other way to do this?"

I thought for a moment, a hand on my chin. "Well… I guess you could just chat them up…" I said unsure.

"Psssh! Easy! I can do that!" Natsu said starting to get excited again.

"Okay," I said, "here's the plan. I come in behind you and casually read a random book, while you start asking random questions about books to the manager." I explained.

"How will I know which one is the manager?" Natsu asked, giving a cute tilt of the head, which caused me to blush slightly.

"Just look at their name tags. One of them should say manager."

"Name tag. Got it." She turned towards the front of the store. "Let's do this." Natsu smirked.

We walked to the front of the shop. I opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. She blushed a little bit and went in. 'Wow Natsu sure blushes a lot.' I thought to myself. But I just shrugged it off.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I knooooow it been like months since I last updated, and I apologize for that. School, and priorities, and procrastination. I hope to update now that I'm on break. Remember to give any suggestions you have to me please!**

**SORRY IT IS SOOOO SHORT!**


End file.
